mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Fast Food Wars IV
| image = File:FFWIV.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince marth85 | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Medium) | startdate = 2016-1-26 | winningfaction = Goodies and Indy | roster = #, player #Barcallica #Akaslickster #Vommack #Hachi #Inawordyes #Boquise #TheCube #Okosan #TheProphet #Jay Gold #Waffleboy #Framm18 | first = Okosan | last = Framm18, Waffleboy, Jay Gold | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on his own franchise of Fast Food Wars, Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers and Fast Food Wars 3. It began on January 26, 2016 and ended in a Goodie and Indie win in D3 (February 2). List of items to do for each game: * wiki volunteer: dee Game in progress *6. Add game picture *7. Edit game info box and completed all info except MVP and end of game roster and winning faction (link to game page, host, starting roster). *7a. Categorized the size of players: Small - 11 & below / Medium - 12-15 / Large - 16 & above *8. For any new players, have dee create a new page for them using Blank Player and updating the player lists at the bottom of the player page *9. Edit top section of game page with host and design info and game start date. *10. Add all game rules. *11. Add role info and color each faction with its faction color. *12. Edit Day and Night Posts for Intro post, Night and Day posts, and final post. *13. Update end of game roster for killed/lynched players showing the day or night the player died. May add role info if the host reveals it. *14. Fill out First to die section of game info box. End of game. *15. Finalize the end of game roster. *16. Checked that all day/night posts are entered. *17. Add Host's summary if any. *18. Complete winning faction section just below Host Summary section. *19. Fill out top of game page and info box for winning faction, end date, ending roster, MVP. *Ask the host for a list of ALL actions and enter that in the action section. Also be sure to enter any secret indy powers or wincons if the game has them. Work on other pages *21. Update all player records to add this game. *21a Add MVP to the player's page in both awards areas *22. Update Host's player page to add this game to hosted games *23. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *24. Update Master List of Games & Players for Host, First to die, MVP *25 Get dee to review page to be sure everything is done. *26. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *27. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules * Tie Lynch - D1 = No lynch / D2 and on = Random Lynch in tie * Kills are NOT blocking and the Baddie NK cannot be blocked!! What appears in NP: Show: *Kills *Successful saves *Lynch Save *Trap *Follow Spy *Redirect Not shown: *Unsuccessful saves *Spy *Spy Falsify *Block Role Description Baddies – The best known chains in the world! Win by being in majority. #McDonalds – The most well known chain in the world will use it’s might to block a player each night. May not choose the same player 2x in a row. (Block) #Starbucks –Will give a coffee with a little additive to redirect a player’s action. May not choose the same player 2x in a row. (Redirect) #KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) – Send a robotic chicken to follow a player and project a false image to make them appear as another role. (Works for the night used and the following night. (Spy-Falsification) ---- Goodies – Not as big but still good. Win by beating the baddies and Indy. #Burger King – Tired of living in the shadow of McDonalds and other major chains and kills for the goodies. (Goodie Kill) #Wendy’s – Will follow a player around shouting “Where’s the Beef!?” annoying them all night, blocking their action. Not the same player twice in a row. (Block) #Sonic - The Skating servers will swoop in and save a player each night. Includes self. Not the same player twice in a row. (Save) #Quiznos - Will send their Spongmonkeys to spy on a player each night. (Spy) #Popeye’s – Their Lousianian hospitatlity will calm the others during the day saving a player of choice from the lynch. May not use 2 days in a row. (Lynch Save) #Arby’s – When thinking of Arby’s the red hat that appears will also appear on another player, allowing them to be watched and see who they target. (Follow spy) #Hardees – With such thickburger’s their vote can count to up to x3. (Vote Multiplication) #Firehouse Subs – Has a multitude of hot sauces that it will force a player to drink. The player will be unable to calm the spice and become trapped until the affect wears off. May not choose the same player 2x in a row. The trapped player is blocked, saved, and unlynchable. (Trap) ---- Indy – Casual Dining – Out of 5 potential targets, must outlive 3 and RID Kill at least 1. #Olive Garden – Immune N1/D1. Unlimited salad and breadsticks, but once they know who you are, they will add a specially formulated poison to kill whoever eats it. (RID Kill) = Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Barc - Burger King - Killed N3 by Burger King #Slick - Arbys - Killed N3 by the Baddies #Vommack - Wendys - RID Killed N2 by Olive Garden #Hachi - Popeyes - Killed N2 by Burger King #Inawordyes - Olive Garden - Won and left N2 #Boquise - Starbucks - Lynched D1 #TheCube - KFC - Lynched D2 #Okosan - Quiznos - Killed N1 by the Baddies #TheProphet - McDonalds - Lynched D3 #Jay - Hardees #Waffleboy - Sonic #Framm - Firehouse Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HelpNeeded